


A Rogue’s Price

by damnthatwizard



Category: Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fantasy setting, Fingering, Knifeplay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rivals With Benefits, dubcon, hard dom, medieval setting, petnames, rogues can be lovers in the best worst way, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnthatwizard/pseuds/damnthatwizard
Summary: You would never allow such an indiscretion be left unreprimanded, so it’s time to teach them not to cross your path in such a manner again.
Kudos: 5





	A Rogue’s Price

**Author's Note:**

> GUIDELINES:
> 
> \- Must tag me if using!  
> \- If putting your performance behind a paywall, you must contact me in advanced, and we can discuss compensation.  
> \- You can apply gender to the performer and the listener as you so desire, this was written to be for anyone to put themselves into.  
> \- Improv is alright, as well as SLIGHT adjustments.  
> \- SFX not required, but HEAVILY encouraged.
> 
> CHARACTER DIRECTION:
> 
> You are a cunning, tricky, and maybe just a little too confident leader of a guild of rogue assassins, and well. You’ve caught your once-lover red-handed with their hand in the cookie jar. You don’t particularly want to hurt them, but they do absolutely need to be taught a lesson for their betrayal.
> 
> (Text within parentheses are sound effects.)  
> [Text within squared brackets are performer tone shifts or performance notes.]

Tsk, tsk, tsk.

(A sound of a rope tightening. Or rope on rope motion.)

And where d’you you’re going with that, hm? I do believe that, (sound of plucking something metallic from viewers hands) my dear, is mine. Did you really think you could pull one on me of all people? HAH! Typical. 

(SFX of a blade being drawn.)

You shouldn’t have done that, sweetie. As cute as you may be, nobody steals from the guild master. Guards! Take ‘em away. I’ll deal with them personally later…

(Rustling sound effects, along with dragging sounds and even muffled grunting, if so desired.)  
(Allow for a few beats of silence, then the sound of a tent opening —zipper sound, lol.)

Now, now. I finally have you alone. A little disappointing you chose to get my attention by trying to pilfer the chalice of Lathander from me, but here you have me.

All to yourself.

And yet, there is nothing you can do right now, huh? Bolted to the post, a helpless traitor to the guild now.

That’s what you wanted, huh? To defect with one, last passionate moment with me. But you expected me to continue resting while you made off with your prize, hm?

(The slow draw of a blade, starting a little farther, then coming closer.)

Oh, look how absolutely flush you are. Darling, don’t tell me that the point of my dirk has you all flustered. Are you aroused by the threat? [Clicks tongue, a little chiding, almost condescending.]

So that was the plan, then, hm? You purposely got caught, huh? Just so you could be held down under my boot. Filthy, aren’t you?

(The shackles rattle, and then there is a sharp crack. Someone is being smacked.)

No, no. Now you’ll pay the price you’ve auctioned yourself up for, dearest. You won’t be escaping me that easily. Now let’s get you to your feet, hm? Be good and you can be free, lest our paths cross again. Now, legs apart.

(A soft sound of gravel shifting and leather on leather.)

That’s better. You always look so much better spread open. Now, say “ah.”

(Use sfx describing fingers being put into the listener’s mouth.)

That’s right. Open wide. Swallow these fingers down like you would my cock, darling.

(Apply the sounds of fingers carefully pumping in and out of the listener;s mouth.)

Thaaaaaaat’s it. That’s it. Doing so well.

(Kiss palm to emulate cheek kiss, add a slightly gagging sound. Give another few moments and find some sort of ripping sfx.)

Oh, look at how you shiver, sweetheart. You keep surprising me with how absolutely erotically charged you get with this blade placed so poignantly between your thighs. So you better keep still, love. I don’t want to cut you. It would be such a shame to lose such a gorgeous piece of work like you.

(Do a sort of gasping sound, the kind you make when releasing something from your mouth for the listener’s pov.)

Beg me to touch you.

(Another sharp rip of fabric, as well as slightly wet kissing sounds.)

Louder.

(Kissing sounds drop lower, lower. They’re now slightly muffled; add a very soft, slick sound, like fingers ghosting over something wet.)

That’s right, there we go. I hope the gods can hear how you whimper and moan for me. Now, let me just…

(Cue oral sounds; performer can pick whatever sounds they prefer, whether it be for internal or external genitals.)

Look how your backstabbing legs tremble, I’ve barely even touched you.

(Smack, or spank. Skin on skin. A sound that is sharp and striking and LOUD.)

There we go. That’s the sounds I want to hear from you. Keep standing, you’re not allowed to give in. If you do, I’m not catching you this time. You got yourself into this mess, dove. My caged bird is chiming their final morning song.

(Offer some sort of comforting sound, depending on the vibe you’re going for. Not necessary.)

(Back to the suck. Give it some time, your choice on time length, then add the sounds of fingering. Incredibly slow, incredibly precise.)

My god, aren’t you tight as hell, pumpkin. Quivering walls begging for more than just this one digit, huh? Filthy, harlotrous thing you are. (Slick, fingering sounds continue as the performer talks some more.) I could taunt you for ages, watch you writhe like this, suffer for your sins against me.

Let’s see if we can squeeze that next digit inside, hm?

Thaaaaaaaaat’s it, there we go. Don’t think I’m done with you yet— hey.

(Another blade drawing sound, the performer’s voice goes from down below back to level.)

Don’t. Squirm.

(The sounds of fingering gets a little heavier sounding, not quicker but more timed. 35 bpm 4/4 metronome, every other beat has the inward motion sound. In the background, very soft and fairly muffled, there is the sound of a gruff, group of other rogues, gathering in some sort of celebration.)

Shame, dear one. You could have joined us for this victory. Instead you force my hand and make me punish you. You’re at my absolute mercy.

(A chaste kissing sound, and now the pace of the fingering sfx picks up.)

Let’s see how much you can take, hm? You’re obviously so into having my knife at your throat while I toy with you. You’re just swallowing my fingers up, whore.

[Not a sfx, but. Imagine the most devious smile right there. Use that to inspire the tone for those lines above.]

But that’s what you want,huh? You don’t even have to say it, I can see it with how your lip wavers when I press in riiiiight here.

You like that, huh?

Say it for me, precious. [whispering] Look me in the eyes and tell me how you love it.

Oh, oh? What’s that, dumpling? Oh, you’re close? You better not cum, not until I tell you. Or this knife might have something rather messy to say about that. Hold it until I am done with you. Good, gooooood.

God, your whimpers are so fucking cute.

(Just like the celebratory bustle earlier, there is a call from a distance. “Hey, girl hey!” is used specifically.)

Oh, aren’t you lucky. Company has arrived, I guess I must make quick work of you.

(The sfx used for fingers grows in volume and intensity, performer can pick the pace preferred.)

But not that quick. They can wait juuuuust a little. They should have sent message of their arrival in advance.

Hold it. Hold it, just a little longer, baby. I only want to clean up one mess this afternoon.

(Performer can pick however much time they wish to draw this out, adding whatever sound effects they deem fit to this.)

Alright, paramore, let it out, Let it go. Let it all out for me…

(The fingering sfx pace slows, becoming soft and gentle until whatever effects used to describe the digits being removed from the orifice. A few chaste kissing sounds, close to the mic, then the sound of licking fingers clean.)

There we are, love. Your price for indiscretion is paid. At least, for now. Now, take this.

(Some rustling from below, the performer is passing the knife off to the listener.)

Steal from me again and I won’t be so kind to you. You got off lucky. So if I see you in my camp again, without me personally inviting you in, your price will be fatal.

(Use sfx to describe dusting off and restyling clothing on the performer, as well as a little stomping as you readjust yourself. Clear your throat.)

Now, if you don’t mind me. I have something to take care of now.

(The performer’s voice begins to move away, with an underlying sound of jogging footsteps.)

Hey, girl, hey! It’s been some time, hasn’t it? Six months? Or has it been longer?

(Optional: The sound of the listener cutting their ropes and fleeing.)


End file.
